Korosuke
|songfeat = collab |gender = Female |official_illustrator = |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = 転少女 |officialromajiname = Korosuke |othernameinfo = , lit. Rolling Girl |aka = 彩吹えい (Ayabuki Ei) |dateofbirth = May 06Homepage/About |age = |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 481339 |mylistID1 = 7064658 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co35902 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Anima, Yuge}} Korosuke (転少女) is an with a cute and high-pitched voice. She has collaborated with Wotamin, Prico, ChouCho and Hanatan to provide vocals for DANCEROID covers. Her most known cover is of "Nanairo Nico Nico Douga" with 678K views and almost 18K Mylists as of July 2012. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of G.W. Nicolai # Member of Lilianmode # Member of Croquettebox with Yuge # Member of Lucent Heart # STARDOM 2 (Released on August 19, 2009) # (Released on October 07, 2009) # Nico Ni Kouhaku (Released on December 09, 2009) # Nico Nico Omnibus Tour (Released on March 31, 2010) # Anime Yuuro Best -School Edition- (Released on May 12, 2010) # Nico Ni Koushien (Released on July 21, 2010) # (Released on October 20, 2010) # Croquette Disc 1 (Released on December 31, 2010) # Nico Hime ~ Are you LADY? ~ (Released on March 11, 2011) # Puchirizumi-san (Released on August 13, 2011) # Croquette Disc 2 (Released on August 13, 2011) # Best Idol Non-Stop (Released on November 16, 2011) # Utattemita Utagassen (Released on December 23, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Festa Akiba Koubou presents Utattemita Best Selection (Released on March 07, 2012) # amazon.co.jp/dp/B006X474MO Utattemita Anison http://www.akiba-koubou.com/artist/detail.php?id=9 (Released on March 21, 2012) # Utattemita J-Pop (Released on March 21, 2012) # UTA★ST@R　vol.2 (Released on April 12, 2012) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # HeroSyndrome Spirits ~ Tama ~ (Released on April 30, 2012) # Akiba Koubou Festa CD Utattemita Best Selection (Released on September 10, 2012) List of Covered Songs feat. Sasuun, An and Korosuke (2010.10.21) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (2010.11.07) # "Wan Wan O Nyan Nyan O" (2010.11.25) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" feat. Yuge, Amara and Korosuke (2010.12.05) # "Story" (2010.12.18) # "Fushigi na Kusuri" feat. Korosuke and Yuge (2010.12.23) # "S ~ METAL BLADE ~" (2010.12.24) # "Are Kara 1 nen tatta no de Koi Saa" (2010.12.26) # "Miki Miku ni Shite Ageru" (2011.02.14) # "Heart Catch☆Paradise" feat. Korosuke and Sekken Mizu (2011.02.20) # "Saikuron" (2011.03.03) # "Jounetsu no Upload" feat. Korosuke, Hanatan, Prico, Wotamin and ChouCho　(2011.04.03) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" (2011.04.14) # "Shakariki Only One" (2011.04.14) # "GOLD" (2011.04.15) # "Catastrophe no Yume" (2011.05.02) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kata Omoi-C" feat. Korosuke and Yuge (2011.05.17) # "Wasurenbou" (2011.08.26) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kata Omoi-C" feat. Korosuke and Nyan-ko (2011.09.02) # "Catastrophe no Yume" (2011.09.07) # "Mukashi Mukashi no Kimi to Boku" (2011.11.02) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.11.19) # "Doukoku no Nightmare" (2011.12.09) # "JOYSOUND DiVE ~ Amagigoe ~" (2011.12.17) # "JOYSOUND DiVE ~ Koi no Mikuru Densetsu ~" (2011.12.17) # "PONPONPON" -Sing & Dance ver.- feat. Korosuke, Yuge and Anima (2011.12.19) # "Megu Megu☆Fire" (2011.12.21) # "Doukoku no Nightmare" (2012.04.01) # "Smile Precure ED" feat. Korosuke and Pii (2012.06.08) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Korosuke, Usa, Yamadan, Nodoame, ASK, Nomiya Ayumi, Chachako and Aomofu (2012.06.28) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (2012.07.03) # "Nippon wo Utaou" (2012.07.22) # "Yi Er Fanclub (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.10.01) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2013.01.25) Unknown # "Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu}} Commercially Featured Works (You and Me of a Once Upon a Time)|November 03, 2011 |Opening theme of TV anime "Nihon no Omoshiro Mukashi Banashi (Interesting Fairy Tales from Japan) }} Discography For G.W. Nicolai albums see here Gallery |anikoroyupon.PNG|From left to right: Korosuke, Yuge, Anima as seen in their "PONPONPON" Dance-cover}} Trivia * She likes Rilakkuma and beautiful voices. * She likes singing, talking and gaming. * She likes Natto, Okra and Yamaimo. * She likes watching Baseball. * She likes Fukuyama Masaharu, Mizuki Nana, Sound Horizon and Kobukuro. * She sleeps an Average of 7 hours per day. * She has a voice fetish. * Her favourite manga is Arakawa Under the Bridge. * Her favourite magazine is Josei Seven. * Her favourite book is Hakase no Aishita Suushiki. * Her favourite movie is Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo. * Her favourite TV show is Tonneruzu no Minasan no Okage deshita. * Her favourite song is Rolling Girl, hence her name. * Her favourite game is Pokemon. * Her favourite brand is JILL STUART. * Her favourite car is Chikkoiyatsu. * Her favourite colours are Pink and Orange. * She'd like to go to Disney Land on a date. * As a child, she wanted to be voice actor. * Her mobile is a DoCoMo SH-03A. * She wants to be reborn as a crab. * She wants a new mic and interface. * She wants to go on a trip to Paris. External Links * Twitter * Homepage * Croquettebox Homepage * mixi * mixi commu * Blog * Blog Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:G.W. Nicolai Category:Lucent Heart Category:Update NND links